


金蔷薇的少年

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 人与植物成人级伪童话，一点点伦理倾向





	金蔷薇的少年

父亲的花房里不知何时飘进来一粒蔷薇的种子，在兰花丛中生了根发了芽。父亲不忍将它移除，便单独拨开一份土，将长出幼苗的蔷薇种在其中。  
吉尔菲艾斯很喜欢它，他也喜欢兰花，但这株蔷薇比任何一朵兰花都更受他的喜爱，花房中的兰花都属于父亲，现在终于也有一片土地可以属于他。日复一日地，红发的少年为它洒水、松土、驱虫，仔细照料着这株宝贝的蔷薇。  
蔷薇健康地生长着，嫩青的枝条伸展出来，成型便镀上一层透明清澈的金色，每一片枝叶都闪烁着细腻精致的点点晶光。红发少年沉浸在蔷薇无声的乐章之中，他聆听蔷薇的声音，像听见了远方密林的虫鸣，晨露穿石的清脆，树皮噼啪的皲裂，他闻到蔷薇身上不属于人间四季的芬芳，似乎仅仅是恍然一瞬，他知晓了自然的秘密。  
在一个阳光穿透暖房玻璃的春天，吉尔菲艾斯兴冲冲地钻进花房，兴奋又惊喜地发现那株蔷薇结出了一粒花苞——整株蔷薇只有这么一粒，它傲然地被金色的枝叶簇拥在正中间，新抽出的幼嫩枝条为它编织皇冠，规整对称的淡金色花萼像端庄的王座将金粉色的花冠小心翼翼地托起。  
在他的注视下，花蕾渐渐绽开了，一层层向他展露它的花蕊，为他揭示一直以来主宰了他的世界中的万物的那位神秘的尊者是谁。  
红发少年观察着这朵几乎透明的娇花，嫩滑的脉络从杯状的花托一直延续到每一瓣浅粉的花尖。少年大气也不敢出，谨慎触碰着金色的花瓣，担心自己的手指对这样娇嫩美丽的花朵来说过为粗壮，而他抚摸的行为过于冒犯，但金色的蔷薇依偎着他的指肚，像是清楚他于自己的培育之恩，孩童般在他的指尖撒娇。红发少年兴奋不已，日渐珍惜他的宝贝蔷薇。  
金色蔷薇一天天愈开愈盛，它散发着淡雅尊贵的香气，在兰花浓郁的清幽花香下若隐若现。于是红发少年半跪下来，缓缓凑近了自己的鼻子轻嗅着蔷薇。花瓣推阻他高挺的鼻梁，逗弄得他鼻尖发痒，他笑起来，极为怜爱地吻了吻清甜的花瓣。  
盛夏的夜中，少年吉尔菲艾斯做了一个梦。他梦见自己置身于夏日的花海，金灿灿的阳光穿透了冰晶雕刻的花瓣，随风飘动的花枝茎叶摇曳着撒出碎钻般璀璨的光芒。他的双眼没有为眼前的光景刺伤，因为一切都是这样的柔和，带给他无限的熟悉。他蹲下来抚摸着手边的一枝蔷薇，枝条上的刺因他的触碰而收起，一阵清雅的花香从花蕊中流泻出来缠绕他的手指，调皮地包裹住他的全身。  
吉尔菲艾斯欣喜地接受娇花的回应，同时与之共舞；这时风停止了，花海不再为风摆动，在他热切又柔情地照料下，花枝轻颤着搂过他，任他随心所欲地抚弄自己。  
忽然他的脚下一空，花海化为沸腾的海面，清凉的海水一直淹没到他的腰际。少年的下身陷入水深火热之中，无形的力量将他缠绕，一圈一圈，柔嫩的脉络在他坚硬的器官上收紧、摆动。颤栗的酥麻与奇异的触感令他手足无措，吉尔菲艾斯渴求又无助地轻抚着蔷薇颤动的花枝。花蕊分泌蜜露，少年的身上也渗出汗珠，他遵循着迫切的冲动，直至下腹陌生地倾泻一股股暖流，涌入蔷薇的花蕊与之交融。海潮褪去，土地还原，金色的蔷薇端丽地盛开在少年的手边。他的怀中似乎空无一物，又似乎已然拥抱了整个世界。  
吉尔菲艾斯睁开眼，发现自己竟浑身赤裸地睡在花房中，腿间一片黏腻。懵懂的红发少年不明白蔷薇为什么让他做这样的梦，亦不明白自己对蔷薇做了什么，却心怀羞愧与忐忑，下意识向父母隐瞒了这件事。  
炎炎的夏日渐转凉爽，金色的蔷薇愈发艳丽，少年却惴惴不安起来：他的宝贝蔷薇的花瓣上染上了嫣红的色泽，尽管它仍然比吉尔菲艾斯见过的所有花朵都要精致、庄丽，却不再是起初那般透明澄亮，而是像一朵人间的蔷薇了。  
红发少年担忧着，害怕会看到蔷薇凋谢的那一刻。于是他每晚守在花房，静静地躺在蔷薇的身边等待蔷薇再次走进他的梦中，他要向对方索要一个解释，并询问能否有办法让它恢复。  
一个充盈着花香的夜晚，吉尔菲艾斯睡得异常安稳。当他醒来，发现自己正躺在床上，脸上的第一缕阳光是初秋的味道。  
红发少年惊慌地闯入花房，那朵金色的蔷薇消失了，没有道别。花冢中空落落的，整株蔷薇都不复存在——就像它从没出现过一般，他们之间的一切仅仅只是吉尔菲艾斯连环的梦境。少年不肯放弃地刨开层层土壤，他下决心至少要找到一截奄奄一息的枝条，或一片黯淡无光的枝叶，又唯恐见到这两者向他泣诉蔷薇凋零之际的凄寒。  
吉尔菲艾斯执拗地悬住眼中的泪珠，他深信他的宝贝蔷薇不喜这份苦涩的滋味，他们相拥时，必定是与欢乐和畅快、一切积极又令人心神愉悦的情绪作伴。  
少年洁净的双手沾满尘土，周围的兰花全都静默地守候在一旁。没有奄奄一息的枝条，没有黯淡无光的枝叶，更没有端丽精致的、嫣红色泽的零落花瓣。吉尔菲艾斯继续用少年的双手刨着，从最松软的土壤一直刨到坚硬的最深处，回忆着蔷薇乐章中的交响，终于在蔷薇生长过的下方找到一枚小小的金色果实。  
红发少年屏住了呼吸，谨慎地执起这枚澄亮透明的果球，将其贴到耳旁，隐约听见了玲珑的心跳与熟悉的歌谣。  
这一定是蔷薇送给他的礼物，少年心痛地想，这个夏季是蔷薇的末期，它知道自己活不久了。但它也爱着他，所以决定要为他留下一个纪念物。  
少年将金色的果实攒在手心，隆重地装进被母亲遗忘的首饰盒中。他不再去父亲的花房，蔷薇的果实已将他牵留在房间的一隅。  
每晚，他将首饰盒放在枕边一同入睡。有时他会举起那枚金色的果实，月光穿透淡金色的球体，让吉尔菲艾斯看见透明清澈的脉络。红发少年再次怀念起他的蔷薇，浓郁的思念使他在哀思中睡去。  
漫长的秋季过去，难捱的冬季降临，吉尔菲艾斯从冰冷的首饰盒中取出那枚金色的果实，让它贴着自己寂寞的胸口入睡。  
半夜，他忽感胸口冰凉，一个金发的少年蜷缩在他的怀里。少年的金发犹如收纳着春日的阳光，在夜色朦胧的晚间轻轻闪烁着脆弱的柔光，他白皙的肌肤宛如象牙工艺品般柔滑，又似上好的玉石般剔透。吉尔菲艾斯的心脏砰砰跳动起来，无意吵醒了酣眠的少年。那对冰蓝色的眼珠盈盈暗涌出比钻石更为锐利的锋芒，最为规整的纹路围绕着幽暗的瞳孔旋转起来，像一场仪式在吉尔菲艾斯的脑海中唤醒久远的印记。与之交汇的瞬间，红发少年察觉到他们冥冥中所牵连的息息生命力——“他”是那朵金色的蔷薇，也是金蔷薇吸纳吉尔菲艾斯的生命的灵气所延续下来属于两者媾合的结晶。  
蔷薇并未逝去的事实令红发少年欢欣不已，同时他尚未完全成熟的内心腾起强烈的责任感，这个生命有他的一部分，也属于他的一部分：这是他和蔷薇的孩子。  
金发少年触碰他跳动的胸腔，初生婴儿般摸索他的五官，捧住他的脸颊，学着他过去亲吻花朵那样亲吻曾被推阻的鼻尖，再懵懂地移到他的唇上。清甜的舌尖钻进吉尔菲艾斯的嘴巴，探索着他唇齿的构造，汲取着他口中的湿润。  
吉尔菲艾斯搂紧了怀中的金发少年，滑嫩的肌肤触摸起来清凉柔软，更令他怜爱的心情愈发坚定。他埋在少年的颈间，怀念的蔷薇香气重新主宰了他的冲动与神智，他忽然有着难以压抑的欲望想要修复蔷薇与他的关联。  
吉尔菲艾斯用嗅觉，用味觉，用触觉在少年的身上留下气息，被他的鼻息扑洒到的地方、被他的唇舌吮吸过的地方、被他的双手抚摸过的地方，少年的肌肤便绽开一朵朵蔷薇色泽的花晕，胸口的蓓蕾在红发少年的口腔中溢出香甜的味道。  
像花朵的蜜露、像母亲的乳汁，却没有两者那样腥涩。吉尔菲艾斯沉迷地品尝着他的蔷薇，少年缓缓捉住了他的手，向相贴的下身送去。  
软软的，湿漉漉的，似乎是花蕊所在的地方。吉尔菲艾斯轻轻搅动手指，潮湿温热的神秘小径向深处颤动——对方在索求他的授粉。  
红发少年对此毫无头绪，他懵懂地知晓一些人类孕育生命的过程，但雌雄同株的宝贝蔷薇的身体结构和他并不一样。他低下头去，发现金发少年的下腹变得莹润透明，向他显出子房的位置，窄小的通道接连着对称的子房，隐蔽地延续至半合的双腿间，投射出难以言喻的吸引力。  
神秘的繁育器官的模样击中了吉尔菲艾斯，他忽感一阵鼓噪的眩晕，再次回过神，发现自己竟早已不知何时成长为大人，有着结实的体格与宽厚的双手，腿间的器物坚硬挺立，一如那晚奇幻的夏夜梦境。  
发育成熟的器官像一把通晓调和与平衡的密匙，吉尔菲艾斯下意识对准了金发少年打开的双腿，顺着通道向子房的位置顶去。嫩滑的脉络一下子将他吸住、缠绕，吉尔菲艾斯惊叹了一声，舒适得浑身发起抖来。  
紧致的纠缠与诱人的香气令红发的年轻男子冲动不已，金发的蔷薇少年两腿夹在他的腰侧，犹如两瓣精致的花托将他包裹在盛开的花冠之中。  
吉尔菲艾斯紧紧搂住少年纤细的腰肢，动情地在湿软的蕊群中冲撞。身下的金发少年发出清脆动听的喘息声，像从月光中倾泻而出的清泉撞击在青绿色的鹅卵石上。  
花朵的汁液湿润了紧密相连的器官，吉尔菲艾斯的动作愈发舒畅，与少年的身体合奏出更亲密无间的韵律。  
金蔷薇少年紧致的子房壁渐渐融化，将他引入最炙热的核心。吉尔菲艾斯大胆地闯进，而他一接触到那团炽热的光芒，顿时像被开启了孕育的开关，不受控制地流泻出浊白的液体，一直浸满了少年窄小的子房。  
获得了授粉的金发少年颤动起来，子房开始吸收鲜活的精力。吉尔菲艾斯紧张地看着他，唯恐自己失而复得的挚爱会有何不测。  
少年握紧他不安的双手，剔透晶莹的肌肤一点点凝聚成白皙透粉的色泽，金发与冰瞳褪去了冰冷的机质，变得柔顺且温情。  
像沾染了人气的金色蔷薇，金发少年也呈现出有生机的物种该有的模样。  
“你要再次离我而去了吗？”  
红发的年轻男子惶恐地问道，将少年紧紧地搂在怀中。金蔷薇少年安抚着他，清澈的音符流淌进吉尔菲艾斯的脑海：“我从未离你而去，吉尔菲艾斯。你赋予我人类的生命，这样我才好报答你。”  
少年开口说道，正是吉尔菲艾斯在蔷薇的乐章中听过的声音。  
冬日的最后一片雪花在落地时融化成冰晶，花房中的兰花交替了一季又一季，红发青年在又一个冬春交接之际，如愿以偿地吻住了他挚爱的金蔷薇。


End file.
